When You Look Me In the Eyes
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Wilbur doesn't know what to do when he falls for his dad, especially when his dad has fallen for him too. What should he do? This takes place during the movie, but instead of being 12 & 13, they are 16 & 17 Wilbur/Lewis duh R
1. His Eyes

**Okay I saw this video on Youtube and it inspired me to write this story. I don't own "Meet the Robinsons" though I wish I did. It's an awesome movie.**

* * *

Luis glared at Wilbur, "You expect me to fix this?! I don't know anything about time machines!" Wilbur shook his head, "Look just follow these blue prints and everything should work out." Luis growled and started toward Wilbur, only to trip on a cord hanging out from the machine. Before he hit the ground, Wilbur caught him. Luis looked up at him, _He has really nice eyes,_ and Wilbur looked back, _His eyes are so blue. Wait! I can't do this! He's my dad!_ Wilbur let go of Luis and raised his hands above his head, as far away from Luis as possible. Luis hit the ground and started rubbing his back, "Why'd you do that?!" "That, is an excellent question." Wilbur backed away slowly and flew up the travel tube to his room.

* * *

**Review and give me ideas for coming chapters. I have a fague idea, but I'm not too sure how to lead up to a kiss, because I really want to do that. teehee**


	2. Wilbur's POV

**Here's Wilbur's thoughts on his slash moment with his father**

_Wilbur's POV_

I paced from one end of my room to the other. When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I slammed my fist against the wall. I turned back around, leaned up against the wall, and slid down to the ground. The tears I tried so hard to hold back spilled over the rims of my eyes. I wiped them away and rested my head on my knees and continued to cry. Apparently, my mom heard me because she walked into my room with a concerned look on her face. She walked across the room and knelt on the floor next to me.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" I looked at her I wasn't too sure how to answer that.

"Th-that, is an-an excellent qu-question." She laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Wilbur. You know you can talk to me. Always." I pressed my face into her shoulder,

"Mom, what if I told you, I was in love with someone, that I can't be in love with?" Mom considered my question for a moment,

"Now that, is an excellent question. Are you sure you don't want to talk to your dad about this?" My head snapped up to look at her,

"NO! I-I mean I want to talk to you Mom." She smiled at me and wiped a few tears from my cheek,

"Well, okay. If you were to tell me that, I would tell you to do what you think is best." I ran over what she just said in my mind.

"What do you mean, "what I think is best"?" She grinned, stood up and walked to the door.

"Whatever you think I meant." I watched as she walked out the door and then stood up to lie down on my bed.

**Okay, next chapter will be on Lewis's thoughts *devious finger tapping* mwahahahahahaha!**


	3. Lewis' POV

**Here's Lewis' thoughts on the slash moment with his son, who he doesn't know is his son.**

_Lewis' POV_

_What did I do?_ I paced around the garage, looking from the blueprints Wilbur left, to the wire I tripped over, to the tube Wilbur had disappeared up into just moments ago. I sat down next to the busted time machine and started to think. _I know I didn't say anything offensive. I didn't SAY anything at all. Okay so it must have something to do with when I fell. When I looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes, a-and he looked into mine. That's it!_ I stood up and walked over to the tube. I wasn't too sure how to use it so I just stood under it, which caused it to suck me up into it. I was rocketing around inside the tube for a few minutes, and then I popped up into a room with a bed and a sad looking Wilbur lying on it with his arm over his eyes. I walked up to the bed and sat down next to him.

**OOOh. They are on a bed together alone with their raging teenage horomones oooohhh**


	4. When You Look Me In the Eyes

**Back to normal story mode with no POV's. Also, I do not on the song, "When You Look Me In the Eyes", That's the Jonas Brothers' job.**

Lewis reached over and pulled Wilbur's arm away from his face. Wilbur looked up at him with a half amused half confused look on his face. Lewis grinned and started to think outloud.

"I think I know what happened, but I want to hear what you think." Wilbur sat up on the bed and stared at his feet. How could he tell his father he was in love with him without messing up the time stream? He decided not to tell him any thing, but show him. Wilbur edged closer to Lewis on the bed.

"Could I try something?" Lewis nodded almost sure of what was going to come next. Wilbur leaned forward slightly and gently pressed his lips to Lewis'. When he pulled away, Lewis just stared at him for a moment. Then he smiled.

"I thought that's what it was. You could have just told me you know." Wilbur was smiling, until Lewis said that. He stood up and started pacing around the room again.

"See this is why I didn't say anything! You can't love me, don't you get it?! You're from the past and I'm from the future!" Lewis stood and took his hand.

"Why does that matter?" Wilbur gently pulled his hand away and sighed.

"I'll tell you later. Come on, you can stay in the room down the hall." He led him to the room, opened the door, and then returned to his. Both boys flopped down onto their beds, but instead of sleeping, they just happened to start singing the same song.

If the heart is always searching,  
can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.

Dreams can take the place in loving you,

there's got to be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find  
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting  
to become a better man.

Gonna tell you that I love you  
in the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here.

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find  
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

Everyday  
I thought to realize

I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high

It's all because you're by my side  
When you look my in the eyes  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find  
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.  
and tell me that you love me,  
everything's alright  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find  
my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

When they finished singing to themselves, they cried themselves to sleep.

**Yay I love this chapter. I think it was my favorite to write just because I love the song.**


	5. Why Not?

**The next morning *dududaaaaaah***

_**Wilbur's POV**_

When I woke up, I saw a yellow and red hedgehog sitting on my bed, wearing glasses. Then I realized who it was. I totally spazzed out and fell off my bed. _Okay. Was that "Dad,Dad", or "Lewis, Dad"? Guess there's only one way to find out._ I rubbed my eyes and crawled back onto my bed. _Definitely "Lewis, Dad". I don't think "Dad,Dad" was that short..or that hot *drool*. _I slapped myself._ Get it together Wilbur! _I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hi, Da- Lewis! What's up?" He shifted uncomfortably on my bed and got up and leaned against the wall. _Oh no. I know where this is going..._

"Okay Wilbur, It's later. Why not?" I gave him a confused look even though I knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Why not what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap Wilbur, you know what I mean!" I sighed. I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later. I guess he wanted it sooner. But I couldn't handle that. I jumped up from the bed and kissed him again, hoping to distract him. It didn't work. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"I want to know what this is all about Wilbur. What are you trying so hard to put off?" I came this close to telling him, when my mom walked in.

"Oh! Hi boys, breakfast is ready." She backed away slowly and slipped back out the door. Lewis sighed and followed her downstirs. but not before he growled in my ear,

"We _will_ discuss this later." For that one moment, he sounded just like my dad, and I knew this would never work. I watched him walk out the door and then flopped back down on my bed. I put my hands over my face to block out the sunlight from the window. I groaned into my hands. Then, it felt like someone was sitting next to me on the bed. I slid my hands down my face only to see a freakish old lady holding a stick and wearing a blue dress. I screamed and spazzed out again, which led up to me falling off the bed...again.

"Holy _shit_! Who the _hell_ are you?!?!?!?!?!" She stood up and walked around the side of the bed to help me up. I freaked and used my feet to push myself farther into the corner._ This crazy chick is gonna rape me I just know it!!!_ She frowned and put her hands on her waist.

"I'm your fairy godmother, Wilbur."** (lol bet you didn't see that one coming did ya ;] )** I gave her a confused look.

"I have a fairy godmother???" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes and I can make any wish of yours come true." I pondered this for a moment. _Anything? I wonder if she can edit a time stream? Well, its worth a shot._ I stood up slowly and rushed over to my door. I looked down the hall and then shut the door.

"Okay. If you think you can grant my wish, I will bow down to you , lets see. I want you to make someone else my father, and make sure I still get my..good looks from my mom, but make sure that Lewis still knows who I am, and I want to be able to live in the same time as him, and I still want him to become an inventor and invent the time machine, because that's the invention that started it all. And..ummm. I want him to still love me even though.. I can't take him to see his mom..Even if he does fix the time machine." The lady's eyes widened at my request. I smirked. I knew she wouldn't be able to do it. And then she said something totally unexpected.

"Very well. Bibbity-bobbity-boo." Then my room started to spin and she smiled.

"This is what you wanted. Remember that." Then, everything stopped, and I passed out.


	6. I Hate You

**Yay! Now Wilbur's life is going to be turned upside down. For lurve lol**

_**Wilbur's POV**_

When I came to everything looked exactly the same as before. No fairy god-lady. If she was there apparently she couldn't be bothered by useing some of her hocu pocus to put me back on the bed. I was just starting to get up when my mom came upstairs.

"Sweetheart, your friend Lewis is here..Oh..Honey why are you on the floor." I stared up at her for a moment and decided the first thing I should do is try to break the tension. I got up and brushed myself off.

"That is an excellent question." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll send Lewis right up." She walked out the door and I could hear her malking down stairs. I dropped back down to the ground and pressed my ear to the floor hoping to catch part of the conversation.

_He said to send you up Lewis. __**Okay thanks Mrs. Robinson.**__ You're welcome sweetheart._ Then Lewis walked out of the kitchen and started up the stairs. I heard my mom say one more thing before I got up

_I feel like I've met that boy somewhere. A very long time ago._ I got up and sighed. Apparently some things can't be erased with magic. Then Lewis walked into my room,

"Wilbur, I did it I fixed the time machine! Now I can go see my mom!" I sighed and walked up to him.

"Great dude, but I can't take you to see your mom. It might alter things in the future and, I don't think its a very good idea." a pained look crossed his face.

"You lied to me? I thought you were my friend!" Wilbur took another step forward.

"I am and I was kinda hoping to be more?" Lewis shook his head.

"No. No, I hate you Wilbur Robinson. I hate you!" And he ran out the door, down the stairs and out onto the front filled my eyes._ Did he really mean what he said? Did he forget everything that happened? The kiss __**I**__ gave him? _I flopped down onto my bed and started screaming.

"Yo! Fairy freak-lady! I thought you were supposed to make things better? Does this look better to you?! Lewis was supposed to love me no matter what! And he just screamed in my face that he hates me! Does that sound like love to you? Cause I know it doesn't to me!" When I looked up at my door, my mom was standing there._ Aw crap, now I'm going to have to explain the whole "edited the time stream because I'm gay" thing._ She came and sat down next to me.

"Honey. What are you talking about? The Lewis loving you thing." I sighed. I was going to talk when I notice a dark spot on my mother's face. I touched it and she winced.

"Mom. What happened?" She frowned and put her hand over it.

"Nothing, I fell. Now tell me what you were screaming about." I stood up and started pacing the room.

"Okay. Lewis is from the past. And he's my dad. Or was. I brought him here to protect him because this crazy bowler hat guy was trying to steal his invention. When I brought him here, I crashed the time machine so he stayed here to fix it. Whlie he was fixing it, he tripped on a wire and I caught him. And then, that was the moment I fell for my father. Later, I kissed him, and I totally freaked out and he wanted to know why. I was going to tell him and then you came and he followed you downstairs for breakfast. And then, this crazy lady who said she was my fairy godmother came and said she could change things so I could still be with him and still exist. So she gave me a new dad. And just now Lewis was in here telling me he fixed the time machine so we could go see his mom. I told him we couldn't because it might alter the future. So he got made at me, said he hated me, and ran out the door." Mom's eyes bulged.

"You brought your father here from the past? And then you fell in love with him? And then you switch him for an abusive man who gave me this?!" She pointed at the bruise on her face. I gasped.

"Oh my god, Mom I didn't know this would happen. I thought that everything would be simpler with that one wish." She looked at me with what looked like pity on her face.

"Call this fairy godmother of yours. You can keep the whole Lewis situation the way it is..I suppose. I have nothing against you being gay. But I want a less abusive husband." I nodded my head.

"Fairy Godmother! I need your help!" And she poped up in front of us causing me to spazz out...again.

"You called?" Mom rolled her eyes and I nodded.

"Yes I need you to switch the man that you made my father for someone who's not abusive. Can you do that without totally mesing it up?" She sniffed but nodded.

"If you really wanted to be on the bed when you passed out you should have stayed there. Bibbity-bobbity-boo," The room started to spin and me and Mom both passed out.

**Aww. Poor Franny. She was stuck in an abusive realationship all thanks to our dear friend the Fairy Godmother. *eye roll***


	7. I Love You

**Yay! Time for a make-up scene (because I hate when my boys fight lol) remember. I don't even own my bike, why would I own these sexy guys in my story?**

_**Lewis' POV**_

After ten minutes I started to get worried. I went back inside and ran up the stairs. I opened the door to find Mrs. Robinson and Wilbur passed out on the floor.

"Oh my god!" I ran forward and knelt next to Wilbur. I slid my arm under his shoulders and picked him up.

"Wilbur? Wil? Are you okay? Come on, talk to me! I'm sorry." I was starting to panic and tears were filling my eyes and splattering on my glasses.

"Please. Please get up. I don't want to leave you mad at me. Please. Please. Please." I was about to call for help, when he moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Wilbur. I don't hate you. I was just upset. You aren't mad at me are you?" He laughed and pulled himself up onto his elbows. Then, he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I was never mad at you. Don't you get that? I could never, ever get mad at you. You are..You are...the reason I can wake up in the mornings. I love you. Just so long as you stay with me, I can't see any rational reason to be mad at you." I smiled and then pulled away.

"But I thought you said we couldn't be together, because we were from different times." Wilbur held my face between his hands more firmly this time.

"That was..before. But..I see things differently now and...I think we could work this out." Then, Mrs. Robinsons started to come to so he let go of me and went over to check on her.

**Aww. I lurve yaoi love don't you?lol**


	8. I'll Tell You Later

**Aww the boys are I might have to use that song...maybe i will that be an awesome musical number for Wilbur, Lewis and Goob *ahem* I mean BHG**

_**Wilbur's POV**_

After I told Lewis I loved him, my mom started to wake up so I crawled over to her. _I hope she doesn't notice how red my face is._ She rolled over and looked at me.

"Do I have a non-abusive husband now?" I shrugged

"That is an excellent question. I would go check if I were you, but...bring my pepper spray just in case." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a can and gave it to her. She rolled her eyes and went downstairs. I turned and smiled at Lewis.

"So...what do you want to do now?" He looked around the room for a moment.

"I guess we could make out, but your mom might end up coming up here." I looked at him and we started laughing and fell back to the floor. Then, my window blew open and the Bowler Hat Guy jumped in. My eyes widened and I pulled Lewis off of the floor.

"Go! Go! Get out of here!" He ran back to me.

"I'm not leaving you!" I pushed him toward the door.

"I'll be fine, I have my baseball bat, just go!" He ran out the door and I pulled my bat out of the closet.

"Look, dickface, I don't want to knock your head off with this bat but if you keep trying to kidnap my boyfriend, I'll have no choice." He stopped walking toward me and gave me a confused look.

"Lewis is gay? Holy crap! I used to share a room with that guy. Eww!" I rolled my eyes and hit him in the nuts with the bat.

"Look, I don't know how you know him but he just came out of the closet a week ago so," I hit him on the head, "Bye!" I dropped the bat and ran downstairs. Lewis was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"Where's everyone?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"I told them to get out of the house. I didn't tell them why though, but they left without an arguement." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Come on. We got to get out of here. He won't be up for a while, but he might send that freaky hat after us." We ran to the garage and jumped into the time machine. Before I started it I sent a text to my mom.

_I'm sorry Mom, but I had to get Lewis out of there. We left for his time. You probably won't see us for a while, but we'll be back. I promise. 3 WiLbUr_

I put my phone back in my pocket and started the time machine. Lewis put his hand on top of mine.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him.

"For what?"

"For taking you away from your family." I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. If you hadn't've shown up, I probably would have joined the army just to get away from the madness. You were a pretty cool dad. But you got annoying at times." Lewis moved his hand and gasped._ Shit. I knew I forgot something._ I turned to him. He was sitting in his seat staring straight ahead. I pressed the auto pilot button and knelt down beside him. He started mouthing the words, "I'm your dad? I'm your dad?" I started to snap my fingers in front of his face but that didn't help so I slapped him. He came out of his thoughts and glared at me.

"What was that for?!" I smiled.

"Sorry. I saw it in a movie. At least it worked though. Okay let me rephrase what I just said. You were an awesome dad when you were my dad, but your not my dad any more, because I wished for that so I could be with you without the awkwardness of knowing you were my dad. Is that the way you wanted to hear it?" He stared at me for a minute and then started laughing. I walked back to my seat and started driving again.

"What's so funny?" He buckled himself in so he wouldn't fall out of his chair.

"I was laughing because you totally spazzed out with that rephrase."

"Ya I tend to do that." He leaned forward in his chair so his chin was resting on the back of mine.

"Why?" I looked back at him.

"That, my friend is an excellent question." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"And thats why I think you're cute." I smiled.

"What's why?" He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"I'll tell you later." And then, we traveled back to the year 2007.

**Do not fear my fellow yaoi fan, this story isn't over. Not yet.**


	9. How Long?

**Okay I felt bad for not giving Franny a big role in this so here ya go!**

_**Franny's POV**_

"I don't have time to explain, just go! You guys need to leave!" I stared at Lewis while he told us we need to leave the house. With out Wilbur. With out him. I took a step toward him but he took another step back.

"I can't come with you. You just need to leave. I promise we'll be okay, just go!" I bit my lip and then nodded. I ran out the door with the rest of the family and Art grabbed Spike and Demetri out of their pots and carried them. We kept running and never looked back. I wasn't sure where I should take my family. Where they would be safe. Then I thought of a place. Only me and Cornelius ever knew about it. I just hoped that it was still there. I started running again and my family followed. We kept running and running until we made it to the other side of town. I started pacing the long stretch of grass until I found a large stainless steel trap door. I pulled it open and jumped in, each member of my family following close behind me. When we landed at the bottom, a light automatically turned on and I started pacing the room. Then my phone rang. It was a text from Wilbur.

_I'm sorry Mom, but I had to get Lewis out of there. We left for his time. You probably won't see us for a while, but we'll be back. I promise. WiLbUr_

I read it over and over. Getting more worried but also more relieved each time. _They were safe. Nothing is wrong. They'll be back._ But then I started to panic._ How long is a while? What if, whatever forced them out of the house finds them again? Then what will happen? _I shook those thoughts from my mind and sat down on the floor. _How long would this go on?_


	10. The Boys Are Back!

**Okay. I do not own the characters or the song soooo ya. Final chapter. Enjoy :- ].**

It had been almost a year since police from Lewis' time, arrested the Bowler Hat Guys, for attempted kidnapping of two teenagers at a baseball game, and Lewis and Wilbur were ready to go back to the future. A lot had changed since then, Wilbur had grown a small goatee and started a power rock band, which he planned to leave in the capable hands of the bass player when they went back. Lewis, had graduated from college, fixed the memory scanner, and had also started working on the invention of Carl. But Wilbur was getting tired of having to do everything himself. on night, while Lewis was working on Carl, Wilbur walked into his small study carrying a suitcase.

"Okay Lewis, pack whatever you want. We're going back to the future." Lewis set down his pliers and looked at Wilbur.

"But why? There's nothing wrong with staying here." Wilbur stepped forward and put the pliers into the suitcase.

"Why not? Bowler Hat Guy's been taken care of. We need to go back. I need to make sure my mom's okay! Lewis. You know you want to make sure they're okay too. You know you still think it's your fault we left." Lewis rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay. Fine. Go ahead and pack my stuff. I'm going to work some more on Carl." Wilbur rolled his eyes and shoved the "Carl" prototype into the suitcase as well. Lewis glared at him and stood up.

"What was that for?!" Wilbur grabbed Lewis' hand and pulled him into their bedroom and pushed him to the dresser.

"I did that because, we need to go _home_. This time is not our home. Home is where you have a family that loves you and wants you. Sure we have each other, but what about my mom? Think about what this is doing to her. She could be curled up in a corner crying, because we're not back yet. Don't you realize we've been gone for a year?" Lewis glanced at Wilbur, nodded and started to pack both of their clothes. Wilbur pulled out the old crinkled picture of himself and the rest of his family when he was thirteen. He grinned and shoved it back into his pocket, gave Lewis a quick peck on the cheek and ran out to the garage to start the time machine. It whirred to life and Wilbur walked back into the main part of the house. Three suitcases were already lined up, down the hallway. Wilbur picked them up and carried them out to the time machine. Then, Lewis walked into the garage and wrapped his arm around Wilbur's waist. Wilbur grinned and brushed some hair back from Lewis' face.

"Lets go home."

They traveled through the time stream and when they exited into the real world, they were right in front of the Robinson house. They both smiled and jumped out of the time machine. They walked up to the front door but before either of them could touch either one of the doorbells, Uncle Spike and Demetri popped up from the soil in there pots and shouted toward the door.

"The boys are back!" Once they said that, the rest of the family ran out of the house shouting "the boys are back!" to any other family members that might not have made it out yet. And as always, Franky and the other frogs started to sing, which caused everyone to start singing.

Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.  
We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!  
You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!  
Together Makin' History!  
This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.  
Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!  
This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Look Out Now!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
And We Make It Look Good!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

Lewis and Wilbur just looked at each other and shrugged.

"The boys are back!"

**Whoo! I finally finished it and got two musical numbers in! Awesome. I would just like to thank everyone that helped me write it including the Magical Meatball cannon (lol jk, but wouldn't it be awesome to have one of those?)**


End file.
